Beloved Possession
by HanaritsuKrizza
Summary: Alice was, is, and will always be owned by Ciel and Alois. [M/M & M/F]


Note: slight OOCness especially to Alice.

_I do not own Pandora Hearts and Kuroshitsuji, I'm just a delusional fan._

* * *

><p>Alice woke up on an empty bed. It was cold and shivering, the window was left ajar and the mist from the rain outside was visible on the floor beyond the opening. She glanced at the small analogue clock on their bedside table. It reads 2:08 am. She slipped away from the sheets and grabbed a small blanket, draped it over her fragile body and walked across the opened window.<p>

The rain was heavy and its sound was the only thing she can hear. She ignored the chilly breeze and closed her eyes as she remembered the night when her two now companions found her on the road.

There was also a strong rain that night. She was covered with wounds and her head was bleeding. She felt hopeless as she lied on the dirty streets of an unknown town. She was gradually losing consciousness when she heard a stomping sound which was most likely a carriage. The carriage halted in front of her and she saw three approaching men, or rather a man and two boys who seem to be only older than her by a year or two. The shorter boy of the two has a blueish black hair and a sapphire-colored dilated eyes. His right eye was covered with a costive looking eye patch. The other one has a blonde hair and the color of his eyes is very close to ice blue. She felt the blonde boy touching her cheeks and looking intently in her eyes before talking to the other one.

Due to her condition, not to mention, she was bit by bit being pulled into sleep, she barely understood what the two were talking about. The only thing she heard was, _"She looks interesting, I love her eyes." _which came from the blonde, followed by _"Let's take her home." _from the smaller boy as he ushered the man, who seems to be the driver, to pick Alice up.

The next morning, Alice found herself on an extensive elegant looking room. Her wounds had been treated and her clothes had been changed, of who did it, she doesn't know and she doesn't care though she's very thankful. When the two boys from last night went to check her up, they did a small introductions but never questioned her situation, they only inquired a name. Although she found it weird, she was a little appreciative that she did not need to explain whatever happened to her.

The blonde boy's name is Alois Trancy and the other one is Ciel Phantomhive. As time goes by, Alice discovered the strange aura emitted by the two. They act like they don't care at anything at all. They live to play and toy around anything and everything. They always get what they want and they always have that signature sinister smiles on their faces which made Alice a little frightened. Sure, they cared for her and nurtured her every needs, but it doesn't feel like she was being treated as a friend, or a family at that matter. It's not that she's complaining, but the way they deal with her is like dealing with their property. In other words, Alice feels like she was owned by Ciel and Alois, and strangely enough, it doesn't bother her at all.

Alice went out of the room to look for the two. Sleeping alone is not new to her, it's just that something's telling her to go and look for Ciel and Alois. Oftentimes, Alice will sleep on that spacious room and the two will join her later in the evening. With Alice on the middle, the trio will snuggle closely to each other, especially on icy cold nights, before drifting off to sleep. Sometimes, it's only Alois who will join Alice on the bed. He will cuddle with her until they fall into slumber. Other times, it's Ciel. Unlike Alois, Ciel is not very touchy with her, but Alice can still feel him coming closer and sometimes even holding her hand or playing with her long hair before sleeping. It is on a rare occasions like these that she found herself sleeping with no Ciel or no Alois or no both by her side.

While she wanders around the hallway, she thinks of a reason as to why she's up and looking for them. These two can sometimes be very demanding and intimidating making Alice more inferior to them. She stopped in front of a room, which seems to be the library, when she heard faint noises. The door was opened and there was a dim light in the corner of the room. Alice quietly went inside and was a bit confused on what she saw.

Ciel was sitting on a medium-sized sophisticated looking sofa while Alois was on his lap, knees folded and close to a kneeling position. Alois' hand was on the back of Ciel's neck and the other one was loosely clutching the dark hair of the boy, while Ciel's hands are placed on top of Alois' clothed thighs. Both of the button up shirts they're wearing are opened halfway and looks crumpled. Their heads were tilted opposite to each other, eyes closed and lips were attached while moans and few groans were being produced by both of them.

Alice is curious. She wants to know what they were doing and what does it feels like for them to elicit sounds akin to that. She came closer to them and watched keenly as Ciel draped his arm on Alois' back and pulled him closer. Alice is unsure if she wasn't recognized being in the room or they were just ignoring her presence.

When Ciel opens his eye, he cease on responding to Alois and look at Alice instead. Eventually, Alois also stops. He detached their lips and looks at where Ciel is focusing. Alice still have that curious look on her face. She watched the two as they stare at her not breaking their current position. Their hands were still on each others body while maintaining their too close of a proximity.

"What are you doing?" Alice asks hesitantly when she felt the silence grew bigger. She was thinking of apologizing for disrupting them but refrain from doing so since she doesn't felt the need to.

At first, the two were silent and only blinked at her, no apparent emotions on their respective faces. But then, Alois smiled sadistically and disentangled himself from Ciel.

"Look, Ciel, it's our favorite possession." Alois speaks naturally, acting like everything is normal. Alice notices Ciel having an identical smile with Alois, as if reading what's on his mind and agreeing to it.

"Come here Alice, _our_ dear Alice." Alois extended his arm encouraging her to come closer but Alice refused to move from her spot.

"Come, Alice." It was Ciel who asked her this time. She had to admit, Ciel's tone is a bit more commanding so she walks slowly toward them. Alois reached out his arm and Alice let him hold her hand as they went to sit in the sofa beside Ciel, Alice, as always, being in the middle.

Silence filled the room as Alice feels the weight of the stares she's been receiving. Either of the two spoke and just watched her steadily. She can imagined the ominous smiles that were still plastered on their faces. She lowered her head and gazed at her hand that Alois has been holding. She tried to release her hand, thinking Alois might just forgot and doesn't really want to hold it, but he tighten his grip to her. Alice faced him with a confused look but he just smiled. When she draws her attention back to her hands, she spots Ciel's left hand reaching for her other hand. She let him hold her, minding the fact that she can't go against whatever these two had desired, not that she wants to anyway.

Alice is feeling different. The warmth in the hands of the two is giving her an opposite effect. It feels chilly inside and a scant nervousness was creeping little by little on her chest. She's been waiting on her fellows' next action promising to herself to comply to everything they demand.

"So~ Why is Alice awake?" Alois speaks first, he lightly squeezed her hand and Alice contemplated on responding with the gesture.

"I-I was looking for you." She replied not looking at him. She didn't expect herself to stutter so she slightly flinched feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Are you nervous?" Ciel asked her and smirked, he touched her chin and prodding her to face him. Alice stared at him. His face has soft features but his expressions are visibly sharp. She notices his eye patch gone and glances at his right eye that he's been hiding. There is something distinct on it but Alice can't make it out because it's dark and the dim light was behind Ciel. However, whatever that was, it only made Alice more jittery.

"Why are you so tense?" He asked again still holding her chin. "Are you afraid of me? Of us?" Ciel added while letting go of her face. Alice remains on facing and looking at him.

"No." She answered quietly while shaking her head.

She bit her lower lip when she heard the two laugh at her. Alois then touched her on her face and forced her to look at him, like what Ciel did, only, his hand was on her cheek and casually rubbing his thumb on it.

"Why is Alice looking for us, anyway?" Alois asked her. This time, it was Alois's face that Alice finds interesting. It was bright and cheery but his expressions are very sadistic and eerie. She didn't came upon anything strange from it except when he opened his mouth. Alice wasn't sure if she saw it clearly but a certain mark was notable on the blonde's tongue. Alice thinks it's similar to Ciel's but also not. She's a bit curious, yes, but she doesn't want to push her luck by asking unnecessary questions that, most likely, won't please them.

"Is Alice afraid to sleep alone?" He asked again when Alice didn't respond.

"Y-yes." Alice can't say she's afraid, no she's not, yet she feels it was the proper answer to give him.

"Aww~ Alice is afraid." Alois said before the two laugh again.

Alice can only look away while the two laugh at her. It may sound bizarre, but Alice found herself enjoying it. She doesn't get pissed or irritated, instead, she's getting more and more eager to please the two.

Alois cleared his throat and run his fingers through Alice's bare thigh. She's only wearing a large button up shirt which is similar to theirs. Ciel mirrored Alois' action and made Alice shiver which made the two smile wider.

"Alice~ don't you think sleeping is boring, though?" Alois singsonged while gently tracing abstract pattern on her thigh.

"I-it is." Alice replied as she squeezed her hands with the two that's been holding them. She closes her eyes and tries successfully to suppress a moan when Ciel's hand went up, slightly lifting her shirt, touching a more sensitive part of her thigh.

"So instead of sleeping, let's do something more interesting." Alois said. He moved his hand from her thigh to her neck and grazed it down to the exposed part of her chest. Alice swallowed at the inexplicable sensation she felt. "What does Alice think? Hmm?" Alice opened her eyes and found him smiling mischievously at her.

"O-okay." Upon Alice's reply, the two simultaneously let go of her hands. Looking puzzled, she watched as Alois rises and guides her to Ciel, then he went behind the sofa and stood still across them. Her brows furrowed and her eyes widen when Ciel pulled her to sit on his lap, much like Alois' position just a few minutes ago. She places her hands on Ciel's shoulders and tries to avoid two pair of eyes.

Alice felt a bit awkward when Ciel laced his hands on her thighs. Since she was straddling Ciel between her legs, her big shirt was lifted high enough for her undergarment to come into view.

"Alice." Ciel called. He nudged her back making their faces only an inch apart. Alice's breath hitches as she realizes their close proximity, it made her feel a little self-conscious. Ciel chuckled at her before leaning his forehead on the fraction between her neck and shoulder. "Relax, Alice." He urged, his lips already touching her exposed skin.

Alice closes her eyes enjoying the feeling of Ciel's lips being in contact with her neck and his hand leisurely moving up and down her thigh while the other one tugs on her long dark brown hair. She unconsciously wrapped her hands around the boy to fill the remaining distance between them.

On the other hand, Alois is standing and leaning in front of her. She feels him massaging her cheeks as if asking her to open her eyes. When she opened them, Alois' grin grew wider as he leaned even closer and lick her lower lip.

"Mmm. Alice tastes good." He said naughtily before claiming her lips with his own.

Alois kisses her lazily as she attempts to copy his actions. She felt a hand undoing the first button of her shirt. At first, she thought it was Ciel, but when she felt another pair of hands squirming inside her shirt and rubbing her bare back, she found Alois' hands on her already exposed chest. The more Alois' hand roams around Alice's chest, the more his kisses became passionate and deep. His tongue dances with Alice's own and tastes every part of her mouth. Alice can't help but draw out alluring moans which were only swallowed by Alois.

Ciel kisses her on her chest slowly going down to its sensitive part while occasionally licking and biting on it. "Let me give you a mark of my own." Ciel whispered between kisses as he licked the inner part of her chest before sucking and biting hard enough to draw out blood. Alice arched her back, departing her from Alois, and moaned loudly out of pure pleasure. "You're _ours_, Alice. _Ours_." Ciel proclaimed as he examine his 'mark' and kissing it. His tone was very authoritative and definite, it made Alice thrilled.

When Alice looks at Ciel, his eyes were boring holes on her own as he waited for a reply from her. Behind him, Alois is also waiting for her to speak. "I-I'm yours. I'm C-ciel's and Alois'." She exclaimed. Ciel gave her a satisfying smirk before pulling down her head and kissing her intensely. Ciel's lips were hot on her own. His kisses were deep and fiery, but unlike Alois, Ciel likes to dominate her. He doesn't let Alice to take control even once and it made Alice excited. Surprisingly, Alice is always willing to submit to the two, especially to Ciel since he's more dominating than Alois.

Alice was busy trying to be more obedient to Ciel when he felt a pair of hands yanking her right leg. She felt a tongue licking a long strip on her thigh. "It's my turn to mark you mine, Alice." She heard Alois murmured before kissing her inner thigh and possibly the most sensitive part of it. Alice gasped at the sudden contact. On how Alois did it considering their positions, Alice doesn't have time to questioned it since Alois already left small kisses on it before sucking and biting as hard as how Ciel did it. Alice shivered and moaned on Ciel's mouth.

She's having an extraordinary feeling that she never experienced before. Although she is but a mere possession, she's contented on how her _owners _have been to her. She feels wanted and treasured by them. They may seem uncaring but they always want Alice to be a part of their everyday activity. And that desire to please them is only growing stronger each time they demand it.

If Ciel and Alois are always capable of giving her nothing but pleasures, Alice doesn't mind satisfying their every needs and wants. She doesn't mind being inferior and submissive to them. She doesn't mind complying on everything they command. She doesn't mind agreeing on whatever they say. And most importantly, Alice doesn't mind being owned by Ciel and Alois, if anything, she loves it.

* * *

><p>I don't want to make it citrusy, sorry! I'm accepting any forms of reaction, from calm and normal to trashy and bloody, just send me a review if you have some. Thanks a lot for checking it out!<p> 


End file.
